Ranking
Ranking is a gameplay mechanic seen in some games of the Fire Emblem series. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War saw the introduction of rankings at the end of the game to grade performance of players according to specific goals, normally relating to areas such as number of characters dead, total turns to complete the game, and so forth. Endgame rankings featured in every game after Genealogy until Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, where they were removed in favor of Tower/Ruin run rankings. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, endgame rankings were relegated to Trial Maps only, the main game merely ranking characters on kills instead of the player on performance. ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War FE4's rankings consist of 4 separate rankings, and one overall ranking. Each ranking can range from A (highest) to E (lowest). Tactics Rank One receives an A rank in Tactics if the total turns taken to complete the game is less than 400 turns. The rank drops by 1 for each player-controlled castle that is destroyed. ''Information on lower rankings currently unknown. Survival Rank One receives an A rank in Survival if every character on one's team survived. This does not include recruitable characters who were killed before being recruited. If a character was revived by the Valkyrie staff, the game does not consider said character dead at the end of the generation (For example: If Ulster dies in Chapter 7 and is revived in the Final Chapter, the game considers him to be alive the whole game). Information on lower rankings currently unknown. Experience Rank One receives an A rank in Experience if the total experience gained by one's team is exceeds 100,000. Information on lower rankings currently unknown. Combat Rank One receives an A rank in Combat if 3 or less units have died throughout the game. This differs from the Survival Rank due to the presence of the Valkyrie Staff, which means everyone may be alive at the end of the game, but may have died during the game. FE4 does not save character death numbers even after restarting. Information on lower rankings currently unknown. Overall Rank The Overall Rank is an average of the four individual rankings. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Instead of the multiple-ranking system used by ''Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776 instead used a single ranking based on two factors: number of units recruited, and number of turns taken. It also had a larger range of rankings, from E to AAA for the NP version of the game, and E to SSS for the ROM version. Ranking Rankings are mostly based on number of turns taken; there are separate turn requirements for each ranking depending on whether the player recruited the maximum possible 47 recruitable characters or not. ;NP Ranks ;ROM Ranks ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade ''FE6 returned to the multiple-ranking system of FE4. Rankings ranges from E to SS. Ranking specifications listed are for both A routes, all sidequests played, best ending only. Tactics Rank The Tactics Rank depends on the total amount of turns taken to finish the game. Survival Rank The Survival Rank depends on the amount of characters dead at the end of the game. Funds Rank The Funds Rank depends on the total value owned by the army at the end of the game, including gold and the sell price of every item. Combat Rank The Combat Rank depends on the total ratio of battles won (enemy died) versus battles fought of every character in the army. Experience Rank The Experience Rank depends on the total amount of experience acquired by the army. Power Rank Depends on the total Level of all recruited characters, with promoted character Levels counting as Level+20. Overall Rank The Overall Rank is the average of the six individual ranks. If playing in Hard Mode, the S Rank is replaced by the SS Rank. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade ''The Blazing Blade relegated letter grades to the overall rank only, and gave individual rankings a score in stars instead. Star scores range from 1 to 5 stars, the overall rank ranges from E to S. Ranking specifications listed are for Eliwood Normal route, all sidequests played, only. Tactics Rank Tactics Rank depends on the total amount of turns taken to finish the game. Survival Rank Survival Rank depends on the amount of characters dead at the end of the game. Funds Rank The Funds Rank depends on the total value owned by the army at the end of the game, including gold and the buy price of every item. Purchasing items at half price via silver card will increase this ranking. Experience Rank The Experience Rank depends on the total amount of experience acquired by the army. Combat Rank The Combat Rank depends on the total ratio of battles won (enemy died) versus battles fought of every character in the army. Overall Rank The Overall Rank is the average of the five individual ranks. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Upon clearing the Tower or Ruins in ''Stones, a player is scored on various areas. Some scores keep track of the best a player has done at the Tower/Ruins, others keep cumulative totals. Cleared: Running total of the number of times a player has cleared the Tower or Ruins. Monsters: Running total of the amount of monsters a player has killed inside the Tower or Ruins. EXP: Running total of the amount of experience a player has gained inside the Tower or Ruins. Units Used: The amount of people sent out over the whole Tower or Ruins. That is, it counts the amount of people used on each floor. A person used on all 8 floors of the tower counts as 8 people used, for example. The lowest number of people used is saved. Turns: The amount of turns taken to beat the Tower or Ruins. The lowest number of turns taken is saved. Time: The amount of time taken to beat the Tower or Ruins. The shortest amount of time taken is saved. TearRing Saga Series: Berwick Saga There are four categories to fulfill throughout the game: Tactics, Fame, Completion, and Happiness, each ranked 1 to 35. Tactics These are earned by completing objectives in the compulsory missions in chapters 2 through 13. As noted above, points are earned for each of these chapters cleared except for Chapters 6 and 8, meaning the minimum possible score in this category is 10. Fame There are 37 civilian requests in the game, 35 of which count toward this category (the two other quests, which involve Esteban's recruitment, count toward the Happiness category instead). These are side objectives that must be fulfilled in each compulsory mission from Chapters 2 to 13. One point is earned for each of the requests completed. Completion These are rewarded for completing side missions and various item-based quests: * +1 for each side mission cleared (23 total points) * +1 for every 6 collector's items found (18 items → 3 total points) * +1 for every 6 bounty targets killed or captured (18 bounties → 3 total points) * +1 for every 4 furniture items purchased (13 items → 3 total points) * +1 for every 10 items forged at the blacksmith's (20 items → 2 total points) * +1 for creating all 10 items at the alchemist's Happiness These are rewarded for completing important tasks related to each of the 35 characters. Each character provides one point and must survive to the end of the game in order to earn his or her happiness point. Requirements include promoting characters, permanently recruiting certain mercenaries, other characters surviving, and viewing certain endings, among others. External links *The Binding Blade Ranking Data *The Blazing Blade Ranking Data